


Kindness

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek doesn't understand kindness.





	Kindness

Derek’s not use to kindness. He’s use to suffering. To rudeness. To, even, hatred.

When people are kind, that means they want something, or so he thought. That all changed when it came to Stiles. Stiles who spent just as much time insulting people as he did standing by their side. He was both a weakness and a strength. For Derek, it was refreshing.

Stiles was so honest. Even when he shouldn’t be.

“You can’t spend all your life grieving people,” Stiles said. “If you do that, then you might as well be dead with them.”

The words stayed with Derek for days. Echoing in the back of his mind and consuming him until he realised - Stiles was right. Despite everyone’s shock, horror, and complete disbelief that Stiles had  _ actually  _ said what they were all thinking, Derek needed to hear it. He needed to confront his guilt and he needed to find a way to live, even if he couldn’t move on completely.

Tonight, he would look for help, and tomorrow, he would thank Stiles for his kindness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
